buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shiroyabun/Tried out the demo decks!
Nyanpassu~ Shiro here. I just tried out the demo decks that were given to my locals a couple of days ago. And this blog will be about my thoughts about both the demo deck and my thoughts on the game after actually trying it out. Etto... The deck was Dragon world. With the main being Drum Bunker Dragon! Not really much in the deck actually. It consisted of mostly vanilla units (and by that I mean the only unit with an effect is drum bunker.) and the spells werent to hard to understand. If I remember there were 3 impact cards? Was the only one who knew the rules at my shop. So I did my best to teach the others (hopefully I didnt mess up somewhere.) The games I had were pretty short (expected that actually.) Maybe half as much as a regular Vanguard fight?(I'm assuming most people here used to play CFV. If not though a regular match should be around 10-15 turns... without all the double triggers and gradelock and such.) and were pretty fast paced. I ended all my matches with the impact card "Gargantua punisher!" but I found it harder to pull off than I initially thought. Most of the time I was stopped from clearing my opponents center line and having mine clear as well. The gauge system was actually pretty okay (for the deck at least) but at times it would be possible to not be able to do anything for a turn (because of spamming spells, calling monsters with costs and such.) I was surprised that you could run out of cards in hand so fast though I was kind of excited and used all my counters and spells in one go and almost died most of the time xD. I guess demo decks are demo decks. Was most likely intended for players to get the flow of the game rather than showing them how competitive games can actually get. Well see... I hear there will be more demo decks in the future so I plan to try them out. Back to what I think of the game so far... 3 Impact cards max seem to be already good (I think I might run just two actually) because I tend to draw into the cards too much. My preferred field would be a 2-1 (one size two and one size one) because its... well balanced? I dont really know how to put it. I dislike the size three monsters though. Costs are too big and can be destroyed with chain attacks. As for the spells... I like them. I miss being able to mess your opponents plays up xD but so far all you could do was either destroy other monsters or add power to your own (and I guess negate an attack?) I am really curious on how they would play with counters and such. Hopefully they wont go too far... As for what I think of the buddy system? I find it underwhelming at the moment. The mechaninc to me was supposed to be a defining trait of the game. But having only one effect seems a little bland. So far it looks like it's a spot to brag about your best card in the deck. Or the rarest card you have xD Maybe the so called "buddy rare" would make some sort of difference? So far the game seems lacking in some areas (What monsters are capable of, especially the buddies. which supposedly make this game what it is) But again. The demo deck was too plain to show me the whole thing. There are a lot of terms that were not even included in the decks (which im thankful for actually... Otherwise it would have been confusing and a pain to explain all the mechanics to the others) like double attack, penetrate, etc. And the only world available was Dragon world so you only really got one playstyle. I look forward to the other demo decks that may or may not contain my chosen world, Dungeon. And hopefully would show the game's true potential. But for now... I guess I would rate the gameplay around 6.5/10. Though keep in mind that this is only my rating on the demo decks and that my thoughts on the game lie on what I felt during the testing. So It should hopefully shoot up once the actual TDs and sets get released. Till next time~ Category:Blog posts